


Isn't She Lovely?

by Lovrell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (just some tied hands), Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a lot of Jaehee lovin', there is not even a line of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovrell/pseuds/Lovrell
Summary: Jaehee was the hardest working person you knew so you decided to devote all of your attention tonight to making her feel good.





	Isn't She Lovely?

**Author's Note:**

> How do smut y'all
> 
> Jaehee is the best so I wrote this cause she deserves everything

You fidgeted with the ties, pushing a finger between the smooth material and the silk of Jaehee’s skin. “You sure they’re not too tight?” 

Jaehee’s eyes were shut tightly enough you could see a wrinkle between her brows. Smoothing your thumb against it, you settled back into your original position between her spread legs. You had gone all out for this occasion, buying 10,000 thread count Egyptian sheets and goose feathered pillows and had the room washed in the soft glow of electric candle light (God forbid you ever use real candles again; that was an accident you would gladly never repeat). 

“Thank you for letting me do this,” you said, letting your thumb drag slowly down her nose and across her warm cheek, fingers spreading to cup it in your hand. She slowly opened her eyes and you waited until she made eye contact with you. Her bottom lip was bitten into her mouth and you spared it a glance before giving her a warm smile. 

“I,” she swallowed. “I admit I am a bit…nervous about this. Though I have not been intimate with many people, this is still…” Her eyes cut away from you for a moment, and you felt her chin lift some like she was gathering courage. “I suppose I should be the one thanking you for wanting to do this,” she finished, looking back to you. Her lips curled up softly and you breathed in sharply, not at all surprised at the reactions she inspired in you. 

“None of that now,” you chided, leaning in to kiss her. As always, she seemed slightly surprised by the action before leaning into it, pressing her lips against yours slowly. “This is about you Jaehee, so please accept all my feelings.” You didn’t bother to pull back to say this, speaking them into her mouth, trying to deliver the words to her soul. 

You pressed against her lips a bit harder, licking against the seam of her mouth until she parted her lips, letting you in. You kept the kiss slow and deep, feeling her body sink more into the bed and her tongue press more insistently against yours. You couldn’t help but bite her lower lip, trapping it between your teeth and own bottom lip and sucking. The noise she made warmed your lower belly, making your resolve to take her apart stronger. This night was dedicated to Jaehee, but you couldn’t help your selfish thoughts behind it. You wanted to take up her mind completely, make her remember nothing but your name and only think about how you made her feel. 

You pulled away, giving her one last peck before kissing down her throat, pausing and laving on spots she seemed more responsive too. Jaehee wasn’t usually loud during times like this so every sound she made you tucked in closely to your heart. “You’re so perfect,” you said, muffled against her pulse. You nipped at it, turning her would be retort into a grunt. You could feel her body straining towards you like your own gravity worked to pull her in, so you pulled one leg around your hips, keeping your hand on her thigh as you let your fingers sink into the softness, your grip becoming that much tighter. 

You reached her clavicle, pressing open mouthed kisses against the bone and continued down to her breasts. Moving the hand on her thigh up her stomach, you ghosted your fingers against the skin, her shivers travelling up through your fingertips. You brought your head up to better see her reactions, your free hand gripping the sheets beside her head, supporting you. You let your fingernails graze lightly up the underside of her breast before cupping it fully in your hand. The softness gave in to your fingers, spilling out between them as you squeezed. 

Her soft sigh brought your attention back to her face; her closed eyes, her head tipped up towards the ceiling. You felt the breathes she took move your hand and watched them escape her parted lips, and having her like this, under you, stretched out and warm from your attention and the light made you overflow with love. You didn’t realize how caught up you were in her image until you heard her softly call your name, eyes open in confusion. 

You didn’t hesitate to give her an exaggerated leer, circling your thumb around her areola before brushing it across her nipple. Leaning back down, you sought to give her other breast equal amounts of attention, dragging your tongue from the underside up and taking the nipple in your mouth when you reached it. You sighed softly around the nub in your mouth, echoing her own exhales. 

“Feeling all right, baby?” you asked, popping off and switching sides. She hummed low in her throat and you leaned back up for a quick, wet kiss. Satisfied, you started kissing and licking your way down her belly, taking care to spend extra time on her more sensitive spots. You rubbed at the indentions left in her skin from her jeans and kissed them, anticipating the little gasp and arch she gave you. Eventually you were between her spread thighs, taking mouthfuls and sucking. 

“D-don’t bite too hard,” she breathed and you let go of the flesh in your mouth, moving to lightly bite at the juncture of her thigh and body. 

“Anything you say, Jaehee.” With one last bite you moved to her center, using your thumbs to spread her outer lips. “Mm, I’m glad you’re enjoying this, baby.” You couldn’t help but give her a long, lingering lick, savoring her taste and the quiet moan she let out. 

“I—ah!—I enjoy anything you do,” she said, and shit could she get any cuter? You spent a second to collect yourself because that was just about the hottest thing she could say to you. This is all about Jaehee, you reminded yourself. Calm down. Keep going slow. Rushing wasn’t sensual and sexy enough for what you wanted tonight. 

You started by kissing her lips before boldly licking her clit with the flat of your tongue. Her thighs twitched under you at the contact and you moved your hands from keeping her spread open for you to gripping her ass to keep her pressed against your face. You let your tongue lave against her clit, alternating between gently circling around it and flicking it. You knew from prior encounters which side of the nub was more sensitive so you staunchly avoided it not wanting to make Jaehee too sensitive too soon. 

As her cries rose in pitch you moved your attentions, moving your tongue downward until you were licking into her. You moaned at her taste, at the way her walls pulsed around your tongue, opening your mouth wider to try and reach deeper. You knew her juices and your spit were smearing against your face and the thought of being messy because of her made you let out a louder moan, the vibrations causing Jaehee to hum contently. 

Her hips started to slowly roll against your face and you moved with the motions. You shifted your hands, moving one to grip one of her thighs and using the other to gently push a finger into her entrance alongside your tongue. It slipped in, your spit and her juices making it easy, and rotated your hand so you could rub against her front wall. It wasn’t long before she was asking for another finger and you obliged, moving them in and out of her at a moderate pace, stopping every so often to rub against her g-spot. 

Your mouth was now occupied with sucking on her clit, applying more pressure the higher and more drawn out her cries became. Her walls gripped your fingers, impeding their progress in and out of her so you focused on driving her mad by incessantly rubbing on her spot. You knew she was close; you looked up the expanse of her body and between the valley of her breasts and you could see her face alight in ecstasy. 

Her moans sounded so sweet to you, and the fact that she was like this because of you was the greatest satisfaction you could ask for. You relished how her thighs tensed right before she reached her climax, how she looked and sounded as she reached her peak, and the reverent way she sighed your name as you lightened your touches until you were rubbing her thighs soothingly, pressing little kisses to her thighs. 

“I love you,” she told you once you made your way back up. 

You hummed in response, taking your time to lazily kiss her while you undid the ties. You brought her hands down, massaging them and kissed each palm, smiling at the giggle it got you. 

“And I love you, Jaehee.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all notice how corny I tried to be


End file.
